The Bracelet
by Invader.Neo
Summary: It all started with a perverted game. .:ZADR:.
1. Pink

**.:A/N: Okay, you won't believe the nerve I had to work up to actually write this. xD Seriously, I've been debating about it for a few days, but thought it might make a good oneshot. FEEL HONORED! Ahem, anyway…**

**PLEASE NOTE: IT **_**IS **_**ZADR****, SO DO **_**NOT **_**FLAME THIS BECAUSE OF IT. Simple solution, PUSH THE BACK BUTTON NOW! HURRY! AHHHH!**

**On other terms, this all developed in my head after a little game we were playing in school with gel bracelets. You know, they come in different colors and stretch a bit, but break easily when pulled on hard enough. Anyway, you break certain colors, and the person's bracelet that got broken must do whatever that color stood for. You'll find out a little bit more about this whole game as this story goes along. **

**Also, this is told in Dib's Point Of View, okay? No confusions?**

**So, without further distractions, may I proudly present:**

**_The Bracelet_**

Good god… this all started with a stupid game. A childish, perverted game. Of course, I did happen to play this game. Looking back, really I have no clue why. Perhaps it was because everyone else did it, and it was just kind of funny to watch the results. A girl would snap another girl's purple bracelet, and they'd be on the ground, making out. All of it is truly disgusting, but at the same time amusing. Maybe it's something we really shouldn't find enjoyment out of, but hell, who's to judge? Now, I wouldn't really be able to say when I got into this game, but I knew how. Gaz. My demonic little sister who could send into a horrible nightmarish world in which there was no return, forced me into this ridiculous activity. Surprising enough, she plays the game too, and fairly well I'm afraid to say. Now, as for me, I don't break the bracelets. Hell no, I'm not participating in any of those demented sexual activity. I may be sixteen and in Hi-Skool now, but I'm definitely not like those other teenagers, sex crazed and complete morons. I've grown to a height of six foot tall, which I'm glad to say makes me a decent amount taller than a certain green Irken.

Zim. That little green alien that was my rival for countless years. After our rivalry seemed to hit a peek a couple years back, the flames of hatred and constant fighting have died down to a slight glowing ember. Of course, the glow is just as capable of flaring up as a small spark is induced. Other than that, not much else has changed, except his height, _a little. _I think Irkens are supposed to be shorter though, an acceptation being their leaders, the Tallest. Zim is only five foot six though, which isn't too great of a height. But, anyway, that doesn't really have much to do with what I'm explaining about the game, does it? Well, I assume the only way for you to understand, is if you experienced it like I did…

It was early in the Skool day, I suppose. Everyone was racing to get to their next period, a few kids dodging clasping hands, reaching for their rubbery bracelets. I never really had to worry about anyone trying to break mine; who the hell would? "Hey." I turned, hearing Gaz's bored greeting. "Shouldn't you be off making out with someone?" I questioned, gesturing to her bracelets. "Tech, no. No one has broken my any of mine today, lucky me." Gaz smirked a bit, walking without that friggen Game slave of hers. Gaz has grown a lot since elementary days too, though her attitude hasn't been tamed at all. Her hair reaches just below her shoulders now, and she still wears the same skull necklace. She has the tendency to still wear black dresses, bet she does wear a black shirt and mini skirt from time to time. "What about you? Still haven't broken anyone's?" Gaz sighed, already knowing that answer. "Of course not!" I stated with some annoyance. She rolled her eyes, shoving me a bit. Since elementary Skool, Gaz has gained a slightly closer bond with me. She doesn't beat me up all the time anymore, but she does still go into a psychotic rage if I drink her last soda or if her batteries die. I think they should make a special brand of batteries just for Gaz. "Hey, I think the alien is staring you down." Gaz gestured behind us, and I spun around. Sure enough, there stood Zim with a mischievous glint in his eye, making me a bit suspicious. I got the sudden urge to run away, but I'd never give him that satisfaction. "Dib-human!" He snarled, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, I think you should run." Gaz commented, making me look at her strangely. "He's standing right behind you…" She sighed bored, turning and walking off. Another bad thing about the Irken, he's fast. His agility stuns me. I turned around quickly, seeing a smug smirk spread across his face. I leaped back, turning and fleeing as quickly as I could. Of course, I was sure he was right behind me, but that's not something I needed to worry about. There was no possible way he could keep up with me. No way could he- _SNAAP._

The moment I heard that noise, I felt dread pile up inside of me. I turned with some reluctance, seeing the Irken now simply standing, twirling something between his fingers. I looked at the material. A pink bracelet. I quickly pulled up the sleeve of my coat. Sure enough, my pink bracelet was missing. I looked up in horror, a silent agreement had been made. I had to do it. "Why pink?" Was all I managed to groan, hearing others around me gasping and chattering excitedly. "Dib got his pink bracelet broke!" "Yeah, by Zim!" There was a short laughter. "Dib has to give him a _hickey_ now! This is too good…" I turned and fled the scene, hearing mocking laughter behind me.

I sat in class the rest of the day, completely hating my life. Zim _always _had to make things more difficult than they needed to be. I glanced over to his desk a couple times during class, and each time, he was still griping onto that stupid pink band like it was his life. I got several smirks and people around me giggled and whispered to their friends. Most were suspicious that I would break the rules and simply not do what the bracelet color states I must. Every time I think of it, shivers run through me. Does Zim even realize what he's done?

"I heard you still haven't given Zim a-" "Please Gaz, don't remind me." I groaned as Gaz approached me. I trudged silently with her to lunch. "You can't avoid it forever, you have to do it sometime. It's better to just get it over with." Gaz pointed to the boy's bathroom as she said that. I gave it a confused look; nobody **EVER** uses that bathroom. Especially after that freshmen died in there… poor kid. She gave me an evil look, and I didn't exactly feel like getting the shit beat out of me at the moment. I walked up to the bathroom door, pushing it open and walking inside. Standing there, leaning against the wall bored-like, was a certain green Irken without a disguise on.

"Zim!" I blurted, eyes widening. He jumped, looking at me with wide, crimson eyes before relaxing again. "Oh, it's just Dib. No one ever comes into this disgusting room." Zim seemed to assure himself, leaning against the wall once more. I stared at him with wide eyes still, seeing the pink band in his hand. '_It's better to just get it over with.' _Gaz's words echoed in my mind, and I sighed inwardly, taking a few steps toward the alien. He opened his eyes, narrowing them in a hostile manner as I stopped in front of him. "What do you want D- _Dib?_" His tone of voice quickly changed as I pushed him further against the wall, trailing kisses down his neck. "D-Dib? Wh-what are-" He broke off his sentence with a moan as I sucked on a tender spot on his neck. I bit down slightly on it, making sure a mark would be left. Surprisingly, when I pulled away, he tilted his head back, baring more of his neck. I smirked slightly to myself, grabbing his wrists and pushing them against the wall. I attacked his neck again, biting down and leaving marks over various spots. I felt Zim subconsciously arch his back, whimpering a bit in pleasure. I smirked a bit against his skin, pinning his wrists back further. _SNAAAP. _

We both returned from our trances, completely confused with what had just happened between us. I leaped back, ready to flee, until someone grabbed my wrist. "Wait.." I looked back at Zim, confused. He looked to my opposite wrist, and I looked down at it. Draped over the top of my hand, was a purple string-looking material. Rubbery. A bracelet. I looked back up in shock; Zim played this game too? As if to answer my silent question, he showed off his wrist, a few bands covering it. I guess even Irkens can enjoy something so perverted. I looked back up at him, and he smirked again. "Looks like I won't be so submissive this time." He stated smugly, making me narrow my eyes suspiciously. "What are you-?" I barely had time to react before I was shoved against the wall as I had done to Zim. Ah yes, purple bracelet… kiss the same gender. He leaned down, inches from my face. "You're okay with this, yes?" He whispered, making me close my eyes from the closeness. I felt soft lips against my own, and I immediately reacted. I nipped the bottom of his lip, making him gasp slightly. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I heard him hiss a bit and quickly wrestle against my tongue with his own. Being the rivals we were, of course, the kiss became overly intimate and we pulled away, mouths slightly bloody. We both panted, me lying my head against the cool wall, a great relief to my overly-hot face. "So," Zim panted, smirking slightly as he gripped my bracelet wrist. For a moment, I almost forgot he was the shorter one. "You enjoy this game as much as I do?" I looked at him, using my other hand to stroke over his exposed antennae. "Definitely."

**.:And there you have it! Oh my god that was hard to write. xD **

**Once again, I don't want anyone leaving a bad review because it's ZADR, I warned you not to read it if you didn't like it! If you do, your head will be eaten by a squirrel. Thank you!:.**


	2. Guide

Okay, this is just a short little bio BEFORE I begin to actually write this story

(Which is a year overdue XD)

I will make a quick note that I will boost this rating up to "**M**" because it's pretty suggestive. XD

But, because I know so many of you are curious, I did go through the liberty of getting each bracelet color and their meanings.

These are jelly bracelets, pick them up somewhere and infect your local school! XD

Here they are!

_Yellow_: Hug

_Pink_: Hickey of course. XD

_Orange_: Kiss. Plain old normal kiss.

_Purple_: Kiss EITHER sex. (I paraphrased in the first chapter with the same sex, close enough.)

_Red_: Lap dance.

_Green_: Oral Sex performed on a girl.

_Clear_: Willing to do WHATEVER the snapper wants.

_Blue_: Oral sex performed on a guy.

_Black_: Regular "missionary" sex

_White_: Wearer will FLASH what they have. (XD)

-Special Bracelets!-

**Glittery** Yellow: Hugging AND kissing.

**Glittery** Pink: Flash a body part. (Pretty much like White)

**Glittery** Purple: French kiss.

**Glittery **Blue: Anal sex.

**Glittery** Green: 69 (Google it if you don't know it. XD Pretty much mutual oral sex.)

**Glittery** Clear: The wearer will let the snapper "feel up" or touch any body part they desire.


	3. Clear and Glittery

(Yes hello all of you crazed people who have consistently demanded this for a year! Katt is finally going to give in and begin this story for real this time. I hope you are all happy you jackals. XD Seriously though, I love all you guys who asked me to keep this going. PLEASE REFER TO THE GUIDE. YOU WILL BE CONFUSED IF YOU SKIP OVER IT.)

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: _"**M**"_For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets_

* * *

"No… no that didn't just happen." This was my mantra all the way from the abandoned bathroom to the lunch table I now sat at.

"I can't believe… all of that just happened…" I shuddered a bit as I let it replay in my mind again. He was so willing too; not once did he try and push me away. He actually wanted me to stay for more!

Gaz slid into the seat beside me, an ever-present scowl resting on her features with ease. She glanced sideways toward my slumped form and jumped right onto my case.

"Finally did it huh?" She spoke, the torment in her voice obvious that it was something she would hang over me the rest of my life.

I slid my tongue gently over my bottom lip, where I could feel the sting of where razor sharp teeth had been. "Yeah..."

Her eyes were reduced further to slits as she did a quick glance over of me and snorted. I couldn't identify what she could possibly be laughing at. Did he leave a bruise on me? Was my shirt ripped?

"I'm guess by the looks of your mouth, he took it pretty well." She finally commented, causing my face to flush back up to a faint shade of pink. And I had just gotten the color to go away…

"S-Shut up Gaz! Nothing happened!"

She looked unimpressed now, crossing her arms. "Don't lie to me. You know I can see right through you."

The lunch bell chimed right about then, and I was not about to wait up for a beating I may have earned. I quickly grabbed my bag on the floor beside me and slung it over my shoulder as I headed back to class. There, at least things tended to make more sense. At least as much sense as drabble about imminent doom and virtually mentally challenged students could be. Why aren't I homeschooled again?

* * *

"Dib-smell!"

The pacing of my steps increased at the sound of that familiar voice. I couldn't bear to face him again… I felt like such a damn schoolgirl!

"Zim told you to wait!" The poorly disguised Irken hissed, quickly catching up to me and glaring at me from the side. All I wanted to do was shake his stare off and run home like the little schoolgirl I was at the moment.

"What do you want Zim? I'm trying to go home you lizard!" I groaned, just hoping he'd leave me alone by some miraculous chance.

Zim stepped in my path, somehow having gotten ahead of my steps while I was silently wishing him away. His false violet eyes were burrowing deep into me as I stood steady and glared back.

"Out of my way." I tried sounding tough with a small waver.

Zim stayed steady as he crossed his arms firmly. "Zim demands your company at his home facility in exactly one hour!"

Demands my company..?

"You want me… to come to your base?" I was sure he'd lost the remainder of his mind.

"No, do not twist my words! I do not WANT you there! I simply… require your HUMAN knowledge on HUMAN things. Nothing more!" He huffed in a rather defensive tone.

I narrowed my eyes a bit suspiciously. "One condition… you don't try and use me as an experiment or some weird alien thing."

"Only if you come unarmed."

I frowned more at this; could I really trust him? That was an easy answer… of course I couldn't! Sadly though, this whole sudden invitation to his home had me too curious to pass it up.

"Alright deal." I finally agreed, which sent the satisfied alien off to his base, allowing me to finally get home. Nothing makes sense anywhere anymore I concluded.

It was around four when I actually got around to leaving. Why I actually agreed to going in the first place is unknown to me. It was pretty chilly outside today, definitely jacket weather at the very least. It was nearly cool enough to see each shaky breath I took… Why was I so nervous? Not nervous, that's not the right word… unnerved.

The strange little green house came into my view after a bit of walking, and I chose then to swallow my nerves. I walked straight up the sidewalk, past his gnomes and rather questionable outside decorations, and rang the doorbell. The door quickly flung open, startling me.

"HI MARY! MASTA'S BEEN 'SPECTING YOOOOU!" Gir squealed in delight, quickly waving me inside in hyper motions.

I glanced around the living room and found it to be normal, at least Zim's version of normal, whatever that is.

The sound of a rising elevator caught my attention, and not two minutes later the undisguised Irken marched out. His crimson eyes bore straight into my soul and nearly forced a shudder from me, but my eyes were more focused on those little stalks that flicked up curiously at my presence.

"About time you arrived."

A few minutes went by with a simple exchange of words before I sat on the couch with him at a reasonable distance. He claimed to be curious about something, that something being that stupid sex bracelet game.

"Zim… if you didn't know what it was, why are you playing?" I just couldn't get passed that. He might be an oblivious alien, but even he should know what he's getting into before he does it!

"It's simple! All the other humans are doing it, so I must as well!" Zim declared as his response. He raised one gloved fist in the air to emphasize the intensity of his words.

"Well, if all the other kids in school jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" I used this generic example to try and prove my point.

"Would it make me appear normal?" I gave up after this; he'd never learn. He was just too set on being 'normal' even at the cost of his own wellbeing. Not that I care or anything like that.

"Alright, listen… this game is basically a way for humans to be sexually active and have fun exploring their options. Each bracelet stands for different things… you should know this, each package of bracelets comes with a color coated guide even you could understand!" I shook my head a bit at his stupidity.

He dug through his pockets a moment before pulling out the paper I had spoken about, scanning over it. "Hmm… what is this 69? And lap dance?" He questioned, causing my face to flush a brighter pink.

"Z-Zim! I'm not going to start explaining sex to you!"

He seemed disappointed by this, but didn't press further as he continued to read. The little stalks on his head would bounce up and down as he would come across something he didn't understand. I had my own questions burning in me now.

"What are those things on your head? What do they do?" I caught his attention with these questions, causing his eyes to redirect to me.

"They're my lekku, filth-beast. I use them to hear and scent the air." He simply replied. I was still a bit confused though.

"But they move around… like they have their own minds."

He sighed and glared at me impatiently. "They respond to emotions as well. They perk up if I'm confused or interested, lower back if I'm upset or mad, and- What are you doing?"

He leaned away from my hand as I had reached up to feel one. I blinked at his reaction and slowly pulled my hand back. He bared his teeth at me in a threatening manner and sharply jabbed me in the chest with his finger.

"NEVER touch an Irken's lekku." That was enough of a warning for me.

He turned back to the paper and continued to read with narrowed eyes, still fuming. I was vaguely aware of my own hand inching ever closer to his own. I was still too curious for my own good, and I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass, but I didn't care at the time.

_SNAP._

I could feel the Irken stiffen up at the familiar sound of a bracelet breaking, not daring to tear his eyes from the paper. Ever so slowly he turned his head and rested his gaze on the glittery, clear band in my hand. He quickly looked back to the paper and scanned over it before finding what he was looking for. He widened his eyes and looked back at me with intense hatred.

"Don't you do it." He hissed threateningly. "I will make you suffer!"

I felt strangely empowered as I crawled over to him and a look of terror passed his face very briefly. I was determined though, even with his hostile threats that I was sure he'd follow through with right after this.

My hand finally reached toward one of the thin black stalks that were now twitching rapidly in fear. I gently took it in my hand, which elicited a gasp from the one I was half straddling. Damn him for squirming around to this awkward position. I brushed that aside as I let my hand travel down to the base of the stalk and observed the feel. It was sort of a leathery feeling, and it almost felt like it could be made of elastic. I almost enjoyed being able to be this close and observant with something so foreign.

"S..stop..."

I looked down at the weak protest, blinking wide eyed at the expression on the Irken's face. He was breathing in frantic breaths with his eyes closed and claws curled against his chest. He almost seemed to be enjoying the touches, which really confused me. He had said these were for scenting and hearing, but was there something else he wasn't saying?

My fingers found their ways to the tip of the appendage, stroking it and playing with the end with fascination. Zim suddenly gave a cry and arched very slightly against my body, which caused my embarrassment to mount further. I slowed my stroking greatly, but I found even this induced small moans to bubble from the Irken's mouth. I quickly put the pieces together in my brain and stopped immediately. I attempted to scoot away but just rolling off of him and onto the floor.

My face was on fire, and I could almost scream in embarrassment and shame at my own actions. Zim, however, looked like he could kill me if I breathed wrong.

"_Get out_." His tone frightened me more than his expression.

I scampered up to my feet and bumped into the end table in my desperation to get out of there. I groped around the door for the knob before exposing myself to the cool outside. I darted out of that confusing place into the cool world, wanting nothing more than to go home and possibly die curled tightly in my covers.

* * *

(Finally! Happy you crazed fans? XD I will try to update as much as possible!)


	4. Yellow

(**BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE ANOTHER YEAR BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER GOT OUT. **

**Just been rather sick *cough*andlazy*cough*, BUT, someone at my school knows my pen name on here and started bugging me as well. XD So, HERE IT IS YOU SAVAGES. **

**I love all you readers and reviewers honestly!**)

* * *

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: _"**M**"_For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets (Only "T" for now)_

To say I was embarrassed was the understatement of all understatements. My face was still burning a bright scarlet color by the time I settled down in my bed for sleep that would not come. I couldn't help the shame that I felt for bringing my own enemy… _pleasure. _I shuddered a bit at that thought and felt my cheeks burn hotter at the thought of it.

"God I'm such an idiot…" I muttered to myself for what felt like the thousandth time.

My eyes strayed over to the jelly bracelets on my nightstand with an accusing glare.

"This is your entire fault… stupid sex bracelets… stupid Zim…" Dib sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Stupid hormones…"

The next school day was as awkward as I expected it would be. I could feel side glances coming from a certain part of the classroom every ten minutes it seemed. My paranoia made it seem as if everyone knew what had happened, what he had done. That was a silly thought though, for that would be ultimately assuming they knew Zim was an alien, which would never be true.

At lunch, I could practically feel those disguised eyes boring into the side of my head as I did my best to ignore the feeling. Gaz was glaring at me from the front and Zim from the side, causing a very uncomfortable situation all together for me.

"What is up with you and Zim? You're bot acting stupider than usual..." Gaz observed as she sipped her milk calmly. She always knew when something was wrong, especially when it was something as incredibly awkward or embarrassing as this.

"It's nothing Gaz…" I tried to assure her, praying that by some miracle she would just drop the subject. Maybe even a higher being would give me mercy and just strike me down at that very moment.

No such luck.

Gaz, as always, could see through me as if I were transparent. I'm sure by now that by the body language and constant avoidance of eye contact that I probably am very transparent to anyone.

"Something happened with you two." It was more of an observation than a question, I can tell.

"What…what makes you say that?" I replied lamely, mentally slapping myself for sounding so nervous.

"Judging by how strange you're acting, and how hard Zim's been trying to make you explode with his eyes, I'd say I have a pretty strong gut feeling." Gaz informed in a bored tone. I envied how cool and collected she always seemed to be…

It's true though, I could still feel Zim's gaze burning the back of my head no matter how hard I tried to block it out. I tried suppressing the strong urge to squirm under his stare; I would give him no such pleasure.

Damn, that word again. It was enough to make me shudder in disgust. I was more disgusted with myself rather than what I had actually done. Well… actually, now that I think about it, that was pretty bad too. If it was a sexual thing to the Irken, than I was no better than a pervert. A xenophile molester… someone kill me please.

I have never had a longer Friday than the one I experienced today. All day I was very aware of my own being, and the one that was always sitting just a few seats away from me. This was absolutely terrible and just horribly awkward now. Zim had every right to be infuriated with me, but dammit couldn't he be subtle? Actually, no… I don't even need to ask that. Nothing that Irken does is subtle at all, ever. Now as we sit in this god forsaken classroom full of nosey and hormone driven teens, I was aware that everyone's eyes _were _on me. Damn that Zim for drawing so much attention both his obviously angered self and my obviously embarrassed one. Now everyone knew someone was definitely going on.

"What's the matter Dib? Get in a spat with your girlfriend?" One gruff male beside me smirked, punching my shoulder and causing me to flinch.

"Shut up… there is nothing between me and that lizard." I hissed back, earning a sharp scolding from the teacher. Typical…

It wasn't too much longer before the other kids were taking turns poking fun at me despite not having a clue as to why they were. It all stopped abruptly though when it escalated into poking the sleeping tiger that was Zim. After that loud exchange of word, everyone decided it was best to let the 'lovers' work this out on their own. Anytime now God, just aim for the kid with the big head, you can't miss.

I was happy to see the school day end, but Zim was still behaving very aggressively, and went out of his way to distance himself from me. I finally became the first one to man up and talk sensibly to the Irken. It was just him and me in a crowded hallway of kids as he dug through his locker, and I was going to be a man about this.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I whined at him as he collected his books angrily. So much for being a man, my inner schoolgirl seemed to be showing again.

"Zim is not mad… Zim is furious at the Dib-shit!" Zim hissed as he slammed his locker and turned away to walk. I, of course, followed him to try and make amends so this whole awkward situation would just end.

"Come on, it was just harmless curiosity! Blame the bracelet game, not me!" I continued to complain at him. "You should have known better than to join in on something you didn't even understand!" I redirected the blame to him. I knew better, I really did know better than to do that! Just the heat of the moment that caused me to shout things that were true…and that would undoubtedly piss the Irken off more.

As expected, Zim turned sharply to me with a look of murder on his face that had me shrinking under his gaze.

"My fault? You think this entire thing is my fault?" Oh God, he was making a scene now. I couldn't have blushed redder if I wanted to as people started to stop and stare. "_I_ didn't grab the most sensitive part on your body and forcibly grope at it!" I lied, now I knew I couldn't blush any harder than this without dying. Why wasn't he shutting up? I need to think quickly, something to make him stop announcing all of these private...events to everyone within ear shot!  
My eyes immediately found his wrist; the bracelets! Okay, something appropriate to make him stop talking. Well, they were all pretty embarrassing, but at least this one wasn't too bad. I just pray it's enough to keep that damn mouth closed!

SNAP.

As soon as he heard that sound, that awfully familiar sound, the Irken was quiet. He didn't even have time to look at the color he was missing before I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace and pulled his form flush against my own. It was an awkward, unsure hug, but it was a hug nonetheless.

"Shut the fuck up." I hissed softly to the stubborn Irken. "You are making a damn scene. I'm sorry okay? I really am, and I know to keep my hands to myself now." I assured him in a harsh whisper.

This weird hug continued for a few long moments before the Irken began to relax and squirm a bit in his arms. Soon, the hug became more comfortable as Zim complied and held me as well. It became awkward again when it transformed into more of a lovers hold and Zim laid his head against my chest, where my heart was currently trying to hammer out of my chest.

"Fine, Zim will forgive you this one time."

* * *

(**Yay! It sucked! Bear with me; I just got out of the hospital last night. XD **

**Your reviews are very much loved, and be sure to come read it on Deviantart as well! My username is still ****Invader-Neo**.)


	5. Mutual White Anyone?

**(Okay, I have bone to pick with you guys! Last chapter I wrote for this story, I got over 3,000 views! And… 3 REVIEWS? Come on!**

**Also, I will be attending InvaderCon II: DoomCon here in July, so remember to watch for your friendly Katt! I may just be handing out jelly bracelets. XD I'll probably be the only one wearing them!)**

* * *

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: __"__**M**__" __For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets (Reflected in this chapter)_

* * *

I spent the remainder of that night trying to forget everything with a little wall therapy.

By "wall therapy", I mean repeated slamming my head into my wall until I suffered from a concussion or at least amnesia. It was at least worth a try.

"He just couldn't shut up!" I groaned, rubbing the forming bump on my forehead as I flopped back in bed with a massive headache. Ever since that _stupid_ incident with that _stupid _pink bracelet in that fucking bathroom, everything has begun to change so rapidly it was beginning to disorientate me a bit.

"Dib, be quiet!" I could hear my sister hiss with a tone full of venom. I think I've had enough wall therapy for one night.

"Why do I wear these bracelets? Why did I agree to do this game? I knew better…" I placed my hands over my eyes, as if to shield myself from my own stupidity. I knew why I did it though; social acceptance. No one would ever consider snapping one of my bracelets, there was no danger in doing this stupid game!

Of course, I never counted on Zim. Clueless, adorably curious, alien Zi-

Wait, backpedal.

"C-Cute?" I sat up, voicing my recent musings. I shook my head a bit to quickly clear away that thought. Where had that even come from? "I do _not _think that bug is cute!" I quickly denied, as if another had accused me of thinking so.

I groaned as I grabbed my pillow and decided the next best course of action was to smother myself. At least it somewhat blocked out everything else so I could get my thoughts straight. It consisted of me assuring myself in muffled words that I did NOT find him cute. I also had time to recollect that it wasn't me that had initiated all of this confusion, but the alien for snapping the first bracelet!

"Stmpd Zmm..." I grumbled, greatly stifled by the pillow as I continued to think. I was relieved to see he was only interested in the more mild colors. Couldn't have him snapping one of the extreme bracelets… that would cause problems.

I hadn't prepared myself for how fast my mind turned on that thought. My mind had quickly shifted onward to an extension to that thought; did he even have the right "equipment" to be able to?

I was horrified to find myself musing exactly what Zim was hiding in those skin tight pants. Surely someone who wore such tight clothing with no bumps or bulges didn't have anything to hide, right? Unless he had the reproductive parts of a female, which soon filled my mind. I yelped and sat up straight at the imagery of a naked Zim popping into my brain without warning. "What is wrong with me?"

"A lot, now don't make me come in there!" Gaz shouted again with more bite than last time.

I winced and quickly decided I could use a nice, long, icy cold shower. Fast.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel, shivering from the chilling spray that I had just endured. It was worth it though if it got that horrifying image from my mind and calmed me down a bit.

"Stupid alien bug…" I muttered to myself as I stepped into my room and closed the door. Where were my clothes that I had laid out? I scouted the room and frowned as I couldn't remember where I had put them.

"Under your laptop." Zim answered my unspoken question. I simply nodded as I went to my desk and lifted up the computer and found them.

"Oh, don't remember putting them there. Thanks Z..ZIM?"

I, Dib Membrane, have never been able to reach an octave as high as that since before puberty.  
My hands grasped onto the laptop I nearly dropped from my shock as I stared at the other with wide eyes. I immediately was reminded of my lack of clothing as I burned a color that matched those bug eyes of his.

"G-Get out! I'm indecent!" I shouted at him as I clutched my towel to my waist more in humiliation. Why? WHY did he have to make this that much harder for me?

Zim just have me that irritating smirk as he watched me. "Zim does not care; he has more questions for you." He simply replied as he stood from my bed and casually approached me at my desk. "Well, more of a request…really a demand." He finally settled as he picked something up from my desk and twirled it in those sharp talons. I locked onto the item he was holding with even more fear in my eyes.  
Oh…

Oh no.

Not the bracelets. Please, not now. I just silently begged he was just messing with whatever he could grasp to satisfy some textile need and not to barge in demanding some sex favor.

"Zim… what is it?" I questioned very carefully, clutching my towel tighter. Damn, he just had to show up when I was this vulnerable. "What are you doing with that bracelet?"

"It's very simple," Zim began as he stretched the bracelet teasingly to the point of breaking, but not too wide. "Zim wanted you to drop your towel and show him what makes you a male." He spoke all too casually.

I blanched at this request.  
"Y-you… Zim, no!" I quickly recovered, staring wide eyed at him. "I..I am not showing you my… personal areas…" I blushed again at how childish I had made that sound.

Zim stretched the band more in his hands and looked back up to me. "Oh, Zim did not ask you if you would mind. Zim told you to do it." He spoke as he dangled the bracelet closer. It was white… dammit.

"B...But... y-you find humans disgusting! Don't you um… think this… exceeds normal disgusting parts you have to see anyway?" I attempted, hoping he'd back down and just use Google images.

Zim hummed, as if considering this. "Yes, but Zim is a hands on learner-"

_Oh god why do you word it like that you stupid alien? _

"Zim! This is beyond wrong! You've been pushing it lately with this whole bracelet game, and this is really starting to piss me off! Why are you targeting me?" I demanded. "There are so many other people you can harass with this to learn about human sexual activities!"

That little bug, that annoying extraterrestrial stared up at me with those big crimson eyes after I had said what I needed to and spoke, very plainly. "The other humans are disgusting. The Dib does not make Zim's organs twitch in nausea."

I can't be sure but, I think that was a compliment. The great, mighty Zim had just shown a small amount of kindness toward me… at least I think so. He was never too great with words even when they were insults.

"Look… I-I don't think this is such a great ide-"

_SNAP._

I never get a say in anything. Before I knew it Zim was on the move, gripping onto the edge of my towel and tugging.

"Ah! Okay okay! I'll make you a deal!" I finally shouted, clinging desperately to my towel.

"Yes? Zim is listening." The Irken replied as he narrowed one eye suspiciously at me.

"Wh..what do you say to a mutual punishment?" I just knew I'd regret this later, I could feel it pooling into the pit of my gut.

"Mutual?" Zim questioned as he tilted his head at me.

I rolled my eyes a bit as I kept my eyes on him in case he tried to take the towel again. "Yes, mutual. It means… we both do it." I quickly raised one hand at the look he gave me. "J-Just hear me out! It'd be a good chance to really… study each other. I'm curious about you, you're curious about me. It's a win-win situation in a rather perverted and disturbed way..."

For several long moments that felt like hours, the Irken hummed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. Finally, he let go of my towel, raising my hopes that he wasn't okay with the idea and was going home.

Until I hear the sound of a falling zipper and my head did a 180 degree turn to see Zim tugging his pants down to his ankles. I was sure I looked ridiculous with my mouth hanging open like that.

Zim glared a bit at my stupid look and stepped out of his pants before tossing his shirt aside. "Now, the towel comes off!" He suddenly ripped it off, leaving me bare and vulnerable to my worst enemy. To say it was awkward was just putting it nicely, as we stood there in the nude for a while taking shy glances when we chanced it. Well, I was shy, Zim looked like he could be sitting in a class taking notes by the way his eyes studied me. I finally crawled onto my bed and sat propped against my headboard, while Zim sat in front of me so we could study each other better.

"Your reproductive organ is called a pee-ness, right?" Zim questioned as he stared hard at it.

I blushed harder as I stared back at him. "Y-Yes Zim, that's right." I assured. I decided to get an eyeful of him after gaining a bit of courage, sneaking a glance downward. The next thing really just popped out of my mouth in surprise.

"You don't have anything!" I flushed twice as bright as I had already been, wishing to crawl into a small space and die from this embarrassing situation.

Zim scoffed a bit at me and narrowed his eyes. "No, Zim does not! Your pee-nesses look weird anyway, like a fat worm." He huffed.

"Zim…please…just…don't talk..." I begged, burying my face into my hands as he was definitely not helping the situation. This is NOT how I wanted to spend my night at all, and I just prayed it ended soon.

"For your information, my genitals remain unseen and dormant until arousal." Zim finally spoke with a glare.

I looked back up at him, truly a bit interested in this. "So… do you not know if you have… male or female parts?" I pressed.

Zim looked away and… what? He had a strange violet color dusting across his cheeks down to his neck. Was he actually blushing?

"Zim… mostly resembles a female in reproductive organs.." He finally admitted, making me hum softly in thought. Of course, the next question was inevitable after such a discovery.

"Can you be impregnated then?" I was horrified that I had even asked. Yes, I was curious simply because of how different he was, but… that was just wrong. And by the looks of those little lekku on his head flattening back to his head, I think he agreed.

But then, he smirked. His lekku perked back up so that the stalks were vertical with the tips leaning down more in their fascinating form.

"Why so interested? Want to find out?"

I deadpanned. Was…did he just… is he… flirting? I can't tell if he's just messing with me, or truly attempting to hit on me, but it was creepy as fuck!

"Z-Zim! No! That's… that's not what I meant!" I sputtered, glaring more as the one in front of me began laughing as if my embarrassment were the most amusing thing in the world. Then again, to him, it probably was.

I was happy I glanced back down after pouting at the wall for a while at the laughing, noticing Zim's hand was _awfully _close to my personal area. I quickly gripped his wrist, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? I said you could look, not touch!" I spoke frantically, shuddering at the thought of those strong soft hands groping at me and-

Ah! No, bad thoughts! I have to remain soft with that bug staring at me or he'll just ask more questions, and this could end very badly!

Zim almost seemed to pout like a child being denied something. "Alright, fine, another time."  
I couldn't decide if that was a threat or a promise.

I was quick to get to my feet and dress myself, feeling much better now that I was covered. I looked back to Zim, who was just snapping his gloves back on. He caught my look as he frowned a bit and tilted his head.

"Can Zim stay here for the night? It's already late." He questioned innocently, looking at the clock.  
Well at least that question was easy to answer.

"No! Now get out of my room and shut the window on your way out!"

* * *

**(YAY! That was so fun to write. XD**

**Please push that Review button and leave me your thoughts on it, I crave them! ;-; )**


	6. Many Shades of Green

**(WOW. I have to say, when I ask for reviews, I definitely got them this time! Thank you to all of those who read this story and continuously give me positive feedback that encourages me to keep on writing it! And yes, as I read in some of the feedback, I enjoy thinking Zim is completely smooth down there until the real sexy time starts XD. And yes, I see his anatomy as more of a female, sorry if you don't like that!)**

****FOR ANYONE GOING TO INVADERCON: Yes, I **_**will **_**be there, and I WILL be giving out bracelets. No, I do ****NOT****, repeat, NOT want your money! They're free, yo! ((I'll be the girl in the Gir dress, wearing the freakishly tall Gogo boots with, uh, BRACELETS ALL DOWN HER ARM. XD****

* * *

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: __"__**M**__" __For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets ("__**T**__" In this chapter)_

* * *

It goes without saying that I got absolutely no sleep that night. Who would be able to after having such a strange encounter with an extraterrestrial being? And by strange, I mean completely humiliating and embarrassing beyond all possible belief.

So here I lay, close to six in the morning now, staring up at my ceiling and trying to get a grasp on what exactly had happened. I was also trying to decide where in my life I might have gone wrong, but trying to trace back that far was bound to take more than just an hour.

"Why now? Why did he decide now he needs to experiment with me sexually?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead with a sigh. I had ultimately concluded that the alien had gotten some twisted curiosity about affectionate interaction and decided to try it with me, since I was the only person he interacted with.

That's what I didn't understand though; we were still enemies! He was always going to be trying to take over the Earth, I was always going to protect it from his stupid plots. Even if I was willing to be in a relationship with him, which I am not by any means, it could never work simply because of that. It was simple yen and yang; too opposite and striving for different goals, in which one of us would ultimately have to be eliminated.

* * *

I looked up from the book I had been lightly skimming through in my Health class, seeing the familiar shade of jade skin just three seats away from my own. It was strange how the Irken was acting today, pretending that what had happened last night never had. Not only that, but I would go as far as to say he was acting as if I didn't exist! I mean the nerve of that guy… well I guess I could still call him a guy since he technically was considered one. Not where it mattered, but in a different biological view not revolving on his… parts.

"Alright children," The teacher, Mrs. Monroe, clapped her hands together as a projector screen slid down from the ceiling. "Since you all think this little bracelet game that you all play is so entertaining, the School Board has demanded that we show you all this informative video about the horrors of sexual interaction!" She announced with a glare at all of us, causing most of us to hide our hands covered with the jelly bands.

The movie started out as anyone would have expected, some creepy person talking about how at this age it was normal to experience these feelings and all that nonsense. Soon, it progressed to explaining why you needed protection, (_"As you can see here," _The creepy man spoke in the video._ "Billy chose to not use a condom, therefore he now has AIDS and Sally's ovaries exploded."_) and why things, such as masturbation, were wrong. (_"After Johnny touched himself, he soon found himself blind and his mother died the next morning."_)

I'm not sure where they got this information from, but I'm pretty sure touching yourself won't kill your parents or blind you. Not that I know from experience, of course, it's just all scientifically impossible…

The lights turned back on after the agonizingly long and embarrassing video had ended. Mrs. Monroe was standing at her desk with her hands on her hips. "I hope you have all learned a lesson!" She huffed, getting a chorus of monotone "Yes Mrs. Monroe…" in response.

No one learned though, that goes without saying.

* * *

Lunchtime was very unusual for me that day, and for once it wasn't because of something Zim did.  
It started out as normal as it always did, me sitting at my table with Gaz quietly. Zim was still dodging me apparently, not even looking in my direction as he just stabbed at the food he decided to get from the lunch line today.

"Hey Dib… mind if I sit?"

I looked up in confusion; no one ever wanted to sit with _me_. There stood Miss. Unpopular herself, at least she used to be when we were younger; Gretchen. I never knew her that well, only enough to realize she had been a reject with a nerdy getup from elementary school to junior high. Come high school though, she got her braces off, and started wearing just two long ponytails after growing her hair out.

"Uh, sure I guess." I replied, shrugging a bit. It was a little known fact that she had always had a bit of a crush on me when we were younger, but I was sure she grew out of it.

"Thanks." She smiled as she slid in beside me, making me a bit uncomfortable. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I certainly was keeping my guard up and my wrist hidden. No girl comes and talks to a guy without having some underlying reason. Well, at least with me.

The best part, in my view, is when I looked up to Zim's table. That look on his face when I spotted him staring my way, but not at me, at Gretchen. His jaw was hanging a bit as he stared wide eyed, almost in disbelief, in mid stab on his squirming loaf of bread. I gave him a small smirk and I swear his eyes could melt away those contacts from how evil his glare was before he stabbed his bread.

The weird Gretchen approaches didn't end there either, for she seemed to pop up everywhere. I was sure she had a motive now from how suddenly she had begun talking to me as if we hung out often . I mean, no one was truly friendly to me, even if they had no reason to hate me. By the end of the day, I was just cramming things in my locker hoping to get home and contemplate my life and how strange it had become.

"You seem contemplative." Gretchen commented as she leaned against the locker beside mine. I wasn't surprised she was back again, and I didn't show my suspicions as I closed my locker.

"I guess so…" I simply replied, shrugging a bit as I put my bag over one shoulder.

"Sooo…" She spoke slowly, teasingly running two fingers in a walking motion down my arm. "Want to come over to my place?" She questioned.

I frowned as I became increasingly uncomfortable. "Um… I don't know... I'm a bit busy and… I mean, what would we even do?" I tried to make up an excuse, failing miserably.

"Ohh, I could think of something." She spoke, fingers running down to my wrist. I wanted to pull away, but I didn't want to be rude either. I opened my mouth to decline, when someone else spoke up.

"You have exactly three seconds to get your grubby fingers off of that bracelet!" Zim hissed from a little ways behind Gretchen with a look to kill.

I blinked and looked down, seeing Gretchen's fingers gripping the rubbery material of a bracelet in her fingers. And it wasn't something simple like a yellow, it was _green._

.God.

I never wanted to thank Zim before in my life, but at this particular moment…

Zim suddenly had grabbed the purple haired girl by her pigtails and yanked her back toward him. I was relieved to find the bracelet still very much on my wrist when she was out of my personal space. Zim still had the now screaming girl by her shoulders now, slamming her to a locker and glaring hatefully at her.

"And don't you EVER think of trying something like that again! Or I'll tear all your pathetic human limbs from your body!" Zim shouted as he finally let the crying girl go so she could run away.  
I stood there speechless for a while, completely shocked by what just happened.

I just almost had to… with Gretchen and… put my mouth… oh god. I knew I should thank Zim, as much as it killed me, but something else hit me in realization just before I worked up the courage to thank him.

"Oh my God… you were jealous!" I gasped in accusation, pointing at the Irken. It all made sense to me now; the hateful look at lunch and through classes, and why he even cared if she snapped my bracelet.

"What? Zim was no such thing!" Zim denied with a huff. "Zim… just… didn't…er.." He looked to the side a bit, as if trying to find an excuse.

I began to laugh, hard, at this new piece of information. That little bug was actually jealous of the thought of me doing anything with Gretchen! This was just too perfect to pass up.

"What's the matter? Were you upset it wasn't you grabbing at that green bracelet? I mean, it would count for you since your whole anatomy there-"

"SHUT UP!" Zim hissed, cutting me off with a small blush of embarrassment.

I shook my head a bit. "Man you are pathetic Zim, and transparent. And you should just keep dreaming, because that will NEVER happen with us. Nothing will EVER happen with us."

To this day, I only have myself to blame for his next move. I was a little harsh with my words, but then again, he pushed it a little too far.

His hand was suddenly at my wrist, those sharp talons hooked under that green bracelet that Gretchen had been hunting after earlier. I looked up with wide eyes, only to be met by his viciously narrow eyes that struck fear into me.

"Never you say?"

...

* * *

**(OH I'M EVIL! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER? WHAAA?  
Well, this will be the last chapter I write before I head off to California on the 25****th****! I'll be staying at the Marriot like most of the InvaderCon guests, and I hope to see many of you there! Please don't be afraid to approach me if you see me and my ridiculous six inch Gogo boots. XD)  
**


	7. Color-Free

**(PLEASE SHOW MERCY ON ME. I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET SO BUSY THESE LAST FEW MONTHS.**

**BUT HERE IT IS. AND YOU ALL MIGHT NOT LIKE ME, BUT TOO BAD. THE STORY MUST PROGRESS. XD**

**WARNING:**** YES, THERE IS SELF PLEASURE HERE, SHEILD YOUR EYES!)**

* * *

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: _"**M**"_For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets ("M" here, because finally sexual stuff)_

* * *

"Never you say?"

...Well what did you think was going to happen? I certainly wasn't going to let that idiot get to that extreme with me! So, I did what any normal panicked person would do in that situation.

I punched him, hard, in the face. It might have been a bit extreme, sure, but this was practically my virginity I was protecting! That little perverted creep needed to be put to a stop now before things got any worse.

I stared in shock at myself as the Irken went down, obviously shocked at the surprise sucker punch. Looking down at my wrist, I was relieved to see green plastic still attached.

"Don't you…EVER… try something like that again!" I shouted at him in a threat, drawing even more of a crowd to myself.

By the time I had realized this crowd was actually staring me down with hate, I had already began to feel guilt gnawing through my stomach and making me queasy. To be fair, the lizard had been trying to be friendly to me lately, but he'd just gone a little too far.

Zim spit out a chipped tooth, looking up and glaring at me with intensity. Something seemed off about this look, for I felt intimidated, but more for my virginity again than my well-being. Something in that look told me that the Irken wasn't too mad about that hit, more than the rejection he had just gotten.

"No one… rejects Zim!" He hissed deadly, those eyes killing me twelve times over with their fire.

I turned and ran then, unable to find an alternative to fleeing the scene. I did regret having to go as far as inflicting physical pain over something as silly as a damn game, but I knew it would have happened if that bracelet had come off…

* * *

I locked my window that night too, with a child safety lock over it. The thought of the other coming into my room for revenge over my actions today was just unthinkable. I was already on that borderline of questioning my sexuality and accepting myself of being a creepy xenophile homo.

"Calm down.." I sighed to myself, taking off my glasses and rubbing my forehead in a stressed way.

"This creep is not getting to you.." I muttered in further denial to my situation. This felt like more than just a twisted game for the public, but a playful predator game for Zim toward me alone.

Finally attempting to push those thoughts from my mind, I laid my head back in bed. I wasn't surprised when an hour later I was still lying in the same spot, staring at the same tile in the ceiling. I sighed in annoyance and aggravation as I tried turning over, which only turned into tossing and turning.

"Goddammit." I growled as I finally yanked the covers up and stood from my bed. I just had too much on my mind to get any sleep tonight.

Glancing over at my computer, my mind began to wander back to that lizard again for about the hundredth time since my head had touched my pillow.

"Maybe I'll just… take a quick look at what he's doing.." I muttered, feeling creepy just saying that alone. Still, I booted up my laptop and opened the camera feed I had. My eyes went wide though at what I was seeing.

There Zim was on his couch, which seemed normal; and his disguise off, also normal. His hands though, they were strayed out over his body, just feeling and touching. Places I had touched, such as his sensitive antennae, and places I hadn't such as… oh god. Why wasn't I closing my laptop? Ending the stream? Smashing it to pieces to deny what I was seeing?

I wasn't though, and it didn't look like the other was going to be stopping short of what he wanted either. His body twitched and jerked slightly with every small ghost of a touch, eyes closed in what was assumed some twisted fantasy. And there I was, staring into the most personal moment the other was having, like some damn peeping tom. Each stroke of his hand my eyes followed in a dazed hypnosis. The Irken words spilling past his lips were even slightly erotic, though I still hadn't a clue what he was saying. That is, until his next sentence, where I could conclude pretty much everything.

There was a long sigh of Irken words before there was finally one word I understood, in a thick accent I picked up, but still I could comprehend it.

"_Dib…_"

Oh god… I was looking in on him… touching himself to me? This was a hard thing to take in when you're trying to deny homosexuality. It had happened though, and there was no unhearing or unseeing that could be done. That would always be programmed right into my brain more vividly than anything else.

Finally, I got the damn computer slammed shut, cutting of a loud climatic shout from the other end. I was panting hard, sweating a bit with a bright blush stretching from my neck all the way up my face. Obviously, I was a sick pervert now as well. A disgusting, homosexual, xenophile, perverted peeping tom. And what was worse, there was evidence down south of how much I had actually enjoyed what I had heard and saw, though I heavily deny that I did enjoy it.

No matter how hard I continued to try and deny it, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and dared to slide my hand down toward my waist band, there was too much proof. I hated it, I assured myself as I groaned weakly as my hand moved slowly to caress myself.

At the same time though, I loved it perhaps more than I hated it.


	8. Snap Like a Bracelet

**(WAIT! BEFORE YOU KILL ME! It's true; I have been having an affair. Okay honestly I dunno. XD I have no excuses and I haven't dated anyone in three years. Just… ah. XD**

**It is a little slow and slightly off topic in the beginning, but it's all fuel for what goes down in the end. Trust your mistress Katt. ;3)**

* * *

_The Bracelet _

_By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)_

_Rating: _"M" _For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets_

* * *

I… am a disgusting human being. The immediately shame that followed the short moments of euphoric sensations that night overpowered everything else. I

had seriously just…to Zim… after seeing… oh god. If there was ever a chance of me sleeping that night, it certainly wasn't going to be happening now. I felt as

if everyone in the world knew of my lewd actions somehow and in some way, I had also disappointed my father in a justified way for once. Does everyone feel

like this after touching themselves? How is it then that so many people do it? Is it a guilt you just adjust to like a person adjusts to lying without feeling guilty? I feel sick…

* * *

By the time morning came, I had slept off most of my shame and embarrassment. It was just any other morning now, aside from the discouraging fact that I

would have to be facing Zim after all of yesterday's awkward events. I know they warned us as prepubescent preteens that teenage years were awkward, but

I mean come on, this just wasn't fair! I eventually had to swallow down my unpleasant feelings and head downstairs to stomach at least a glass of juice.

"You look like hell." Gaz muttered neutrally as she nibbled on a charred piece of toast. I really wish she would eat a little more, or at least something that didn't

look five minutes over burnt.

"Yeah well, I didn't sleep well." I sighed in exhaustion as I poured myself a small glass. I wasn't expecting to learn much today since my concentration was shot

due to lack of rest.

"Your issues don't interest me." Gaz assured as she stuck those damn headphones in her ears and began tapping away on her phone. Sometimes I felt like

more of a worried father than an older brother; I had taken care of her for so long, and of course, seeing her growing up so fast; especially seeing those

trouble-making bracelets on her wrist.

Wait.

One, two, three, four…

Four? _Four_?!

I grabbed her wrist suddenly and held it up to view her wrist more. Sure enough, there were still four hanging loosely from her small wrist. Only four.

"What the fuck Dib?!" Gaz hissed as she yanked her ear buds out by the wire with her free hand.

"You had six of these yesterday! Six! There are FOUR here!" I spoke in a firm panicked tone. "What happened to the other two? What color were they? Who

took them?!" Maybe I was overreacting, but dammit that was my little sister! I used to help her into her little footie pajamas when she was five! The thought of

anyone taking advantage of her was just… oh.

Oh hell no

"That's none of your business!" Gaz growled as she yanked on her wrist, but I was not letting this go.

"It is entirely my business! Who did it?! I swear to God I'll kick their asses up and down the goddamn street!" I could tell she was getting irritated, and I was

probably going to regret getting into her personal life later, but that wasn't on my mind at the moment.

My little sister naked and being groped by god-knows-who was burning in there, along with the video feed from last night. I'm trying not to revisit that though,

or it'll surely keep me distracted all day.

"Relax, one was purple and one was pink." Gaz muttered as she rolled her eyes.

I let out a little breath at that; okay, it could have been much worse. I still didn't like the idea, but at least no one had their hands all over her.

"Oh yeah, they were both glittery though." I could hear the smirk in her voice at this left out information.

"WHAT?!" I shouted in horror at this. Okay, it still wasn't as bad as it could be, but...but… no! How horrifying! Some sick perverted man, or girl as far as I know,

had their tongue shoved down my baby sister's throat and their eyes all over her exposed flesh!

"Nope! Nu-uh, you're done!" I growled firmly as I held her arm and pulled the bracelets off her wrist and slid them onto my own for now. She turned sharply at

this and scowled in hatred at my actions.

"Hey! I'll do whatever the hell I want with who I want!" She shouted as she stood sharply from the table and knocked the chair to the floor with a noisy clatter.

"And at least I'm not tongue fucking a pathetic alien who is "supposedly" a great nemesis!" She grabbed her heavy bag and slung it over her shoulder before

storming out of the back door with a loud slam behind her. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with an enraged growl at how this had gone down. It was only

seven twelve in the morning, and already my day was totally ruined thanks to the combined unfortunate events of the night before. Surely that had been the

cause of my out of character behavior and overreaction to Gaz's, god forbid, promiscuity.

"Oh, forget something? You aren't getting these bracelets back!" I shout at the loud rapping on the door. I grumbled in anger as I swung the door open, ready

to send that girl off to school again before realizing it was not Gaz at all. Or a girl even.

"Dammit Zim I do not have the patience for your perverted games today!" I groaned as the Irken forced his way inside before I even had anytime to protest it.

"Get out of my house! We have school today and I sure as hell am not walking there with you! People already have the wrong idea thanks to you!" I pointed

out sharply.

"Too bad for you we won't be attending that filthy institute of knowledge today." Zim simply answered, causing me to halt my rant as I glanced at him suspiciously.

What was that space lizard up to now?

Zim turned to me again, beginning to remove his disguise and unnerve me by doing so as his eyes glared into mine.

"I have grown impatient, as you say, 'beating around the bush' with this game. Zim demands the Dib to actually explain this act of coupling you humans do!

Now!" He was like a spoiled child; a spoiled, perverted, clueless little brat! That little brat! Doesn't he realize all the distress and confusion he's already caused

me? And now, bursting into my home with-with THAT?!

"GodDAMMIT Zim! No! I am NOT going to explain this to you! Go figure out the damn internet and eat your heart out!" I shouted back as I turned to open the

door to gesture it was time he left. He simply planted his hand on the wooden door and slammed it shut when I opened it.

"No! Zim DEMANDS you to explain it! Right now!" He continued to fight

.

I snapped at that point. And not the kind I expected, which was the homicidal get the pillow from the couch and smother this prick until he turn blue. It was the

kind that made the decision about the conflicts of my sexuality and confusion from the past few days with a single impulsive action. And kids, it only takes one

stupid, very stupid impulsive move to create a situation completely out of your control.

I yanked that persistent little pest to me by a blue plastic accessory among the other colored ones on his wrist, glaring intently the entire time.

"How about this? Since you are sooo insistent on learning about this stupid act," I sneered as I pulled harder at that blue plastic and watched the alarmed

panic in his eyes flare up like a trapped animal.

"How about I just show you how we do it on Earth?"

…

**(BWAHAHAHA! Do you hate me again? XD Ohhh I make myself laugh sometimes. Yes, this chapter was a little slow and kind of a filler, but it transitioned in the end to the real deal. ;3 Keep on the lookout for the next chapter.)**

The Bracelet 

By: InvaderNeo (FF Hates my periods)

Rating: "M"For strong fun with sex jelly bracelets


	9. Notice To All

Okay, since it appears some of the people who chose to read this are complete dopes, let me clear something up.

I am writing a story of fiction, pure fun and for shits and giggles. By no way have I ever said "HEY, GO DO THIS SOMETIME KAY?" No, this game was banned for a reason. And taking my words out of context doesn't make me some terrible sexual deviant or what the fuck ever.

So for people posting reviews anonymously (have the balls to at least give me a screen name or a profile at least.) telling me to be ashamed for taking sex as a joke or whatever, you're ridiculous. I'm a virgin, I'm poking fun at the game at no one's expense, and if they choose to do it than it's all in their own choice. In no way do I control other people's minds or influence. So, just try not to be so butt hurt, yeah?

So, if you truly think this is some "subliminal way" to encourage people being idiots and having sex, than you're a complete idiot, and I feel sorry for you.

I also will not be censored, so expect a chapter update soon with actual sex since I don't give a shit what other people think is wrong. Don't like it? Don't read it, you're the idiot that decided to comment on it.

I don't like a lot of things, but at least I'm not a dick about it.

* * *

Thank you, this has been your lovely neighborhood _Katt_


End file.
